


Look after him

by halfsynth



Series: A Candle For Mia [3]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loss, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsynth/pseuds/halfsynth
Summary: Max makes a promise.





	Look after him

He witnessed it all: the hitting, the looks of hate, the insults.

And he couldn’t do anything to help her as he was fighting with three men at the same time.

He didn’t hear his own scream when he saw Mia falling. It was like the scene around her vanished in Max’s eyes.

 

Max was the little brother. He loved nature and play sports with Fred and Leo while Niska read and Mia, by her side, watched them. Mia was always smiling and telling them to be careful but Leo being child didn’t listen, so in the late afternoon she would check him for scrapes.

Mia has always been the mother figure: she was the first to be born, she was the protective and compassionate one. Although Mia was designed to be Beatrice’s replacement, she built her own personality and Max took her as an example; he finally started exploring by himself, he observed humans’ behavior and habits and made his own conclusions. He didn’t like injustice nor tragedy.

 

 *

After he was left on road with Leo, Max tried very hard to keep his brother safe, especially when Leo told him to not to. He hated to argue with him, because when the night came and Leo fell asleep, Max wouldn’t stop thinking about it and in the end he’d decide to remain silent.

 

Having Mia back was a relief, but leave her behind due to her own choice, was another stab at the heart.

He promised to take care of Leo but he didn’t count on Hester’s bad intentions: Max never thought he would be left alone. He thought Mia would be angry at him for not keeping his word, but he knew he tried.

In fact, when the fight for synth rights reached its apogee they had to think big. This time he took his own path as Niska did before; Max finally accepted they weren’t going to be a family again, so he found his place in the world alongside Flash. He was stronger than ever, but kind nonetheless, and he would never turn his back on his siblings.

During Leo’s coma he didn’t show signs of his broken heart, but once again Mia was there comforting him. Things seemed to be better when she was around, and Max had his beloved ones by his side, at least for a while…

After Mia’s eyes went white, he knew there was no way back.

No more paintings. No more walks in the forest. No more kind smiles. No more talks until the early morning.

 

*

Fred was the first. Leo almost died too. Flash was the next. Mia was the last.

If humans’ bodies react according to their emotions, how do they survive such heavy sorrow? Synths only felt the pain inside of their minds, their body-structure cannot express it and they feel like they are going to explode from sadness.

 

Carrying Mia’s body become more and more difficult as they reach destination. He leaves her on the ground as if she was made of glass; she looked beautiful and _peaceful_.

He nods at Leo and the man walks away. Max knows he’s worried about Mattie, and Leo actually can get her back, so the synth doesn’t complains about staying with the people. Mia’s dead and there’s nothing else to do. He doesn’t want Leo to lose two persons on the same night.

 

He stays until the crowd disperses and the synths wait a few meters away. He needs a moment alone with Mia’s body.

“I won’t let your death be in vain. Justice will make them pay.” He says looking at the building, and then he lowers his head and takes her hands in his. “I know you can’t hear me, but I promise I’ll keep him safe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post soon again. I'll be writing about the Hawkins.


End file.
